


The Bunny Who Leaped Through Time

by MoshiDatKins



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Apartment, Cleaning, Dominance, Funny, M/M, Ritsu - Freeform, Romance, Space?, Takano - Freeform, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoshiDatKins/pseuds/MoshiDatKins
Summary: First post! Not my first fanfic though hehe... Hope you enjoy ^-^~!We all want some sort of pet in our lives. Mans best friend right! Ritsu agrees too ;p. What happens when the pet disappears though??





	The Bunny Who Leaped Through Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MimiPancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiPancake/gifts).



> Any suggestions would be appreciated, thanks

It was the first petal of spring to fall from the blossom tree outside the apartments of Transparent Union. The breeze had been pushing against Ritsu as he came back from work to his apartment, rustling the leaves and bushes around. Very serene, very calm and tranquil. The touch of spring was all he needed to keep himself feeling rejuvenated. The pathway that lead to his apartment was a brick walkway, cherry blossom trees parked along benches for those who cared to stop and admire the fountain in the middle of the fenced shrubbery. People such as Ritsu, time at work seemed to be giving him a strain on his social life. Work was his only social life, with his boyfriend as a chief editor and his boss where else could the guy go? Nonetheless he took these moments of life very close to his heart, and in his living room coffee table… 

“ Wow! You guys really know how to groom yourselves.” Ritsu observed his new pet bunny inside his apartment.

Ritsu had been arguing, even begging for Takano in considering to purchase a pet of some sort. He had tried for months, but Takano refused due to the “cat already living inside” his apartment. Sure Mr. Chuggington is fond of Ritsu, but he wanted something to call his own, other than Takano… So on the first day of spring, that was exactly what he did, and for free. 

“ Tsk, it’s not fair, I work daily for the jerk and what do I get? ‘ You can just come over next door and play with Mr. Chugginton if you really want a pet. Or just come over and play with me…’ Why would I ever come over just to “play” with him, he practically does that at work 24-” he muttered to himself while walking home that spring evening, when a sudden gust of wind hushed him and forced him to look around. 

The gust had passed but the rustling of bushes was heard nearby. He turned to look at the direction of the rustling, and noticed a white ball digging under the shade of a bush. It wasn’t big, a little ball, could fit inside of a grown man’s hand. 

Ritsu payed close attention to the thing for a while, not entirely observing, but watching what it did. He was in no rush to go home, so he approached the little furball. Slowly and with gentle strides he finally got a good look at what the furball was, a little white bunny. Digging what seemed to appear as a hole for a new house.

“ Can this be the greatest day of my fucking life!” Ritsu beamed with life almost scaring the bunny away. It’s little home wasn’t deep enough for it to escape anyway. He crouched down for the little bunny to see his face, and so it wouldn’t be so scared.

“ Don’t be scared little guy, I’ll take care of you bud, just don’t bite… please.” he reached out to pick up the delicate thing. It tucked its ears behind his head as Ritsu lifted him out from his semi- finished hole. 

He stood up cupping the bunny close to his chest, beaming down upon the fluffy white snowball.

“Snowball, you look like a cute wittle snowball don’t ya?” he grinned to himself knowing exactly what to name his new, pet.  
Snowball smelled Ritsus hand, placing a paw on his thumb to stare closer at his face. 

“ Man, what if you belong to somebody already? Do you have a home? Or did you escape from a pet shop? Hmm, I guess I shouldn't really ask until somebody posts up a--” he stopped dead when he saw a familiar person walking towards him in the direction he came from, tall with black long hair, and a cigar in between his lips… 

“ Shitshitshit, uhm, oh I got it!”. He quickly placed Snowball into his satchel as smoothly as he could possibly do it, which was not as smooth as he thought it was. 

“ What was that about?” asked Takano through his already occupied mouth. 

“ What? I can’t look at the fountain without being followed now? 

Takano let out a puff of smoke. 

“ You can’t go anywhere without being weird... “ he inhaled his cigar with a smirk on his face.  
Ritsu thought he’d been around long enough to come back to his reality, the workload, the long boring hours, and the rude ass boss who happened to be his boyfriend. 

“ At least it was nice while it lasted…” Ritsu mumbled under his breath while storming away into the apartment building. 

As soon as he saw an elevator open, he had no thoughts of waiting for Takano whatsoever, so he pressed the 5th floor button as fast as he could. The time Takano arrived the doors had closed, leaving Ritsu enough time to let Snowball come up for fresh air. 

“Ah I’m so sorry! I forget things sometimes when he gets on my nerves… Anyway, you’re okay now, see one more floor and you’ll be in your new home!” he giggled to himself while stroking Snowball’s little ears to the side. 

When the elevator reached to the 5th floor Ritsu almost shat himself when he saw Takano on the other side of the door. Trying to hide Snowball all at the same time he retreated into the elevator once again trying to press any button to escape his faith. 

“ The hell do you think you’re doing trying to run from me? Do I have to remind you that won’t work, I thought we were through this babe.” Takano sighed in disappointment and a mix of “are you fucking kidding me” in it. 

“It’s not that, well at least not most of it…” Ritsu tried to make him less upset by saying the truth, which wasn’t always nice towards his significant other. 

The door to the elevator was about to close, but Takano put his arm in the way before it could, and in the same moment grabbed one of Ritsu’s arm from behind him. When they got out of the elevator he spotted something white and fuzzy on the blue carpeted floor. Ritsu moving his fingers around from behind himself noticed that Snowball wasn’t there anymore. Then he saw Takano’s gaze stare right at the object on the floor, it made him tilt his head and point at the thing.

“Ritsu, what the hell is that?” he continued to point at the floor behind where Ritsu stood.  
Unwilling to turn around, Ritsu slowly did so until he saw Snowball hopping towards him. 

“ Did you buy a pet without my consent?” Takano said unpleasantly. 

“ No I just, he was alone and I thought he would want somebody to take care of him. You should know how that feels, wanting somebody to love and take care of you…” Ritsu blushed under his sleeve trying to cover up the embarrassment.

“ Yes, I guess you’re right. But, I still don’t receive as much as I would like too…” Takano grimaced at Snowball as if he were a rival. 

“ Please Takano! I’ll cook for you every weekend and clean your apartment too! I’m begging please??”

At that moment Takano burst out into one of his psycho maniac laughing modes nearly scaring Snowball away down the stairs Takano came up, but instead hid behind Ritsu’s leg. 

“ How about you just move into my apartment and leave all that to me.” he winked at the two.

“ We both know you can’t cook for shit and your apartment is probably knee deep in garbage right now.” giggling to himself. 

“You can be a real jerk you know. C’mon Snowball, we’re gonna go to your new home!” Ritsu continued to his room passing Takano’s sly smile. 

“Have fun you two, oh and-” he reached for Ritsu’s hand pulling him back. Facing each other, only centimeters of space existing between their lips. 

“ It would be in your best interest to watch your tone with me.” Takano whispered deeply.  
Ritsu could have cleaned up a bit that morning after all. He wasn’t expecting any company though, so he thought it could have waited. 

“ I’m sorry Snow, I’m going to get you some water and I’ll see if I have something to eat… You’re going to have to stay in my room, wait nevermind that’s a mess too.” Ritsu was really digging himself in a hole of shame. 

“ I know where you can stay!”

“No.” flat toned as ever, Takano rejected Ritsu’s request to take care of Snowball meantime he cleaned up.

“But my house is a mess Taka-chan! Please I’ll do anything, I’ll stay late for our next big manga we have to edit, I’m just asking for a couple of minutes!” Ritsu began to whine. 

With a big smirk reading all things naughty across his face, Takano replied, “Anything, you say?”. 

Moving back a bit Ritsu blushed a deep red before continuing with a stutter, “Y-yes, anything.”

“Well… if you finish in 10 minutes, I get 10 minutes to do what I want with you, if it takes 30 minutes, then I get 30 minutes, and if you take a whole hour, well let’s just say you’ll feel it tomorrow morning.” Takano pinned Ritsu against the wall making him start to shiver. 

Takano’s apartment was always ten degrees cooler than his, but these chills were caused by deeper meaning. 

“You really run a hard bargain Takano…” he tried hiding his red face by looking down, but only got redder.

“ S-s-so do we have a deal?!” he shot his head up staring straight into his eyes.

“You have yourself a deal.” he leaned planting a deep kiss onto Ritsu’s lips, confirming their “contract”. 

Ritsu’s knees were about to give in on themselves but Takano decided to deepen the kiss by pressing his body in closer. 

After a good hot moment they stopped for air, and that’s when Takano noticed Snowball playing with Mr.Chugginton. 

“Hm, they’re actually getting along. I thought he’d be cat food.” 

“Takano!” Ritsu screeched

 

It took Ritsu several hours to finish cleaning his entire apartment. Afraid to go retrieve Snowball, a part of him ran out wanting to see his pet. All the trash bags piled in Ritsu’s kitchen would have to be dealt with in the morning. About seven black trash bags filled to the max. 

“Jeez, I’m really bad…” Rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

“Snowball will appreciate this very much. I hope he does, or she…” he squinted in thought. 

Heading to Takano’s, he knocked on the door waiting to see his precious Snow. But nobody answered. He tried again but knocking a little harder. Still no answer. Finally trying once more with his power fist Ritsu knocked forcefully, causing a paper to fall from the door. Ritsu picked it up and read the message from Takano. 

The message read:  
Your bunny is at the vet with me, we’ll be back in about an hour. Was urgent, buy some beer will ya?  
-Takano  
Ritsu shot his head up from the paper.  
“W-wha, what happened to Snow!!!”


End file.
